


Purposeful Baby Acquisition

by Bubblebirdie



Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Aida and Sinara are criminals. thieves. con-women so to speak. but all they want to do is settle down.
Relationships: AIDA & Sinara & Snowflake, AIDA/Sinara
Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862377
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Purposeful Baby Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization is probably off, but this was so fun to write!

“Mommy,” Snowflake’s voice was muffle by the sheets as she flopped onto their bed.

“Yes, darling,” Aida reached for her daughter’s hand, caressing it gently.

“Why do we have to move so much? Ruby has to move a lot, but that’s because her Mommy is in the army. You’re not in the army, and Mama’s not in the army. So why?” she scooted up to where her Mommy was, resting her head on her knees. Sinara froze in the doorway, her hair up in a towel.

“And why can’t I tell anyone my real name?” Snowflake bit her lip, searching her Mommy’s face for any signs of distress. Sinara, meanwhile, came to sit on the bed as well, rubbing Snowflake’s back while having a very serious non-verbal conversation with her wife.

“It’s… complicated,” Aida kept her features open and calm, looking away from her wife to assure Snowflake that it was okay to be curious. Snowflake leaned back against Sinara, tucking her head under her Mama’s chin. Her mothers obviously had no clue how to deal with her questions, she hummed, thinking of other ones. Maybe they could answer those.

“Mama, where did I come from?” she tilted her head, looking into Sinara’s eyes. They widened for a split second before a small smirk danced its way onto her lips.

“That’s a lot of questions for a little girl,” Snowflake huffed, sinking back into her Mama.

“You’re not going to answer them are you,” she whined, kicking her feet up into Aida’s lap.

“How about you ask us again when you’re a little older?” Aida suggested with an expression that matched her wife’s own. The talk Snowflake would be hearing when she grew up a bit would be markedly different to say the least.

**_6 Years Earlier_ **

“She’s so cute,” Aida cooed, tapping the baby on the nose. Sinara rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile that was fighting its way onto her mouth. She yanked at the door handle once. And then again.

“Unlock the door,” she growled, looking around, and praying that nobody noticed them. Aida looked up from where her entire being was occupied by the tiny child.

“Oh dear,” Sinara arched an eyebrow at the statement that was not nearly heavy enough for their current situation. “I thought that I put the keys right here,” Aida was panicking now, struggling to sooth the baby who had detected her change in emotion and find the keys.

“You are a professional criminal,” Aida glared at her, nostrils flaring a little. Sinara probably shouldn’t have found that as attractive as she did.

“Ah hah!” Sinara tugged at her sweater, it was starting to snow, and just because she preferred cold weather did not mean she wanted to be stuck in a snow flurry wearing tights. The first few miles were mainly Aida’s baby talk and a few gurgles from the child; Sinara was perfectly fine with that, in fact, she preferred it that way. The windshield was just getting hard to see through when her peace was disrupted.

“What should we name her?”


End file.
